Christopher Lambert
Christopher Lambert (1957 - ) Film Deaths *''Une sale affaire (1981)'' [Mullard]: Shot in the chest by a unknown killer. *''Légitime Violence (1982)'' [Jockey]: Shot in the stomach with his gun by Véronique Genest while struggling with Claude Brasseur in escalator of subway. *''Subway (1985)'' [Fred]: Shot to death by one of Richard Bohringer's men as Isabelle Adjani attempts to warn him. *''Highlander'' (1986) [Connor MacLeod]: Killed by Clancy Brown during a battle against another clan. He later comes back to life (This was his first death). *''The Sicilian (1987) ''[Salvatore Giuliano]: Shot in the chest by John Turturro in boat. *''To Kill A Priest (1988)'' [Father Alek]: Drowned when Ed Harris, Tim Roth and Timothy Spall drop him over the side of a dam after beating him unconscious. *''Nirvana (1997)'' [Jimi Dini]: Killed by a hit squad; the film ends with him holding a gun on the door (with the screen turning black to the sound of gunshots). *''Mean Guns'' (1997) [Lou]: Shot (off screen) at close range in the throat by Michael Halsey. Christopher at the same time shots Michael in the stomach (off screen). We see both pointing each other and the shots are heard in off. *''Highlander: Endgame'' (2000) [Connor MacLeod]: Decapitated by Adrian Paul at the end of a sword fight so one of them is powerful enough to destroy Bruce Payne. He briefly comes back as a ghost to possess Adrian. *''Southland Tales (2007)'' [Walter Mung]: Dies from his injuries in a car crash after he runs over the ATM that Seann William Scott is dragging behind his car; he dies while giving his gun to Lou Taylor Pucci. *''White Material (2009)'' [André, her husband]: Killed by a military hit squad (his body is later seen, having been dragged into a burnt out building). *''Ghost Rider: Spirit Of Vengeance'' (2012) [Methodius]: Eyes gouged in by Johnny Whitworth who then uses his powers to rapidly decompose his body. *''La Folle Histoire de Max et Léon (2016)'' [Captain Lassard]: Killed by a shell while Gregoire Ludig, David Marsais, and Julien Pestel looks on shock (Played for comic effect). TV Deaths *'[[Highlander: The Series (1992 series)|''Highlander: The Series: The Gathering (1992)]]' [''Connor MacLeod]: Stabbed in the chest when Richard Moll launches a dagger at him from his sword during their fight; his body then falls off the bridge and into the river below. As an Immortal, he later comes back to life. *''Dalida (2005 TV Movie) ''[Richard Chanfray]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by overdose of barbiturates in his car; we learn about his death when Sabrina Ferilli reads the newspaper. *''The Blacklist: Bastien Moreau (No. 20): Conclusion (2019)'' [Bastien Moreau/The Corsican]: Shot in the head with a Sniper Riffle by Ben Horner on Benito Martinez's orders. Noteworthy Connections *Ex-Mr. Diane Lane. Gallery Methodius' death.png|Christopher Lambert's death in Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance Lambert, Christopher Category:1957 Births Lambert, Christopher Category:Irish-American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by rapid aging Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by sword Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Producers Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Actors who died in Luc Besson Movies Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Actors who died in Richard Kelly movies Category:People who died in a Highlander film Category:Expatriate actors in Switzerland Category:Expatriate actors in France Category:Expatriate actors in Spain Category:Expatriate actors in Germany Category:Expatriate actors in United Kingdom Category:Death scenes by plague Category:Death scenes by eye removal Category:French actors and actresses Category:Expatriate actors in Australia Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Athletes Category:Marvel Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Actors who died in Russell Mulcahy Movies Category:Actors who died in Brian Taylor Movies Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:European-American actors and actresses Category:European actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in Michael Cimino Movies Category:Actors who died in Richard Kelly Movies Category:Death scenes by overdose Category:Actors who died in Doug Aarniokoski Movies Category:Actors who died in a David S. Goyer movie Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by eye trauma Category:Death scenes by organ trauma Category:Death scenes by organ removal Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by bodily combat Category:Death scenes by bodily drowning Category:Death scenes by bodily shooting Category:Death scenes by throat trauma Category:Death scenes by bodily decapitation Category:Death scenes by bodily animal attack Category:Death scenes by bodily car crash Category:Death scenes by dragging Category:Death scenes by bodily dragging Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by bodily overdose Category:Death scenes by bodily suicide Category:Death scenes by bodily illness Category:Death scenes by bodily accident Category:Death scenes by bodily rapid aging Category:Death scenes by bodily plague Category:People who died in The Blacklistverse Category:Actors who died in Mark Neveldine Movies Category:Highlander Cast Members Category:The Blacklist Cast Members Category:Deaths in The Blacklist